I'll Always Be Here For You Baby
by zacquishaLUVR20
Summary: This revolves around when Vanessa's photo scandal surfaced. Full of Troyella fluff! rated M for language and adult theme in a way


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything besides the plot and extra characters**

This is about when Zac finds out about Vanessa's nude pictures. Just because I wrote this, does NOT mean, that I don't like Vanessa Hudgens, because I do. She is my role model no matter what and I am a proud Baby V supporter.

_____________________________________________________________________

{just to let everyone know, Zanessa have been dating for 4 years in my story, and they are engaged and live together in a huge mansion}

Zac Efron was currently in Australia, doing promotion for his latest film, Hairspray. He had been gone for 4 days, and he was coming back home, later today.

Vanessa Hudgens, and her two close friends, Ashley Tisdale, and Monique Coleman sat on the couch in Zanessa's house, watching TV.

Suddenly, a breaking news alert comes on the TV. "I'm here to deliver breaking news we just got into the studios."

"Here we go again.. I wonder what Lindsay or Paris has done this time!" said Ashley.

The reporter continued, "We just got word the High School Musical star, and Hollywood sensation, Vanessa Hudgens took nude photos that have now surfaced on the web!"

Vanessa sits there completely shocked and speechless. She turns a shade of white.

The reporter carried on, "We don't have word if longtime fiancée Zac Efron was in on the photos are not. This definitely comes as a shock to all of us who thought she was a Disney princess. When we contact Hudgen's and Efron's publicists, they denied any claim to the report. When we get more-"

Ashley cut off the tv as Vanessa ran upstairs to her and zac's bedroom, crying her eyes out. Monique and Ashley ran after her. V sat in the corner with her knees to her chest, and black mascara stained tears streaming down her cheeks.

Monique knocked quietly on the door. "Sweetie? Can we please come in?"

"No!" Vanessa cried, barely being able to breathe.

Meanwhile………

Zac just got off his plane at Los Angeles International Airport (don't own), when paparazzi immediately ambushed him.

"ZAC?!?!?!?" "Zac, are you mad at Vanessa!?" "Did you guys break up?!"

Zac was confused. "What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"But what about the pictures?!?" "Did you take them??"

"What Pictures?!" Zac asked, more confused than ever.

A paparazzo handed him a bunch of folded up pieces of paper. Zac undid them and was stunned. He immediately put them in his pocket and grabbed his bags, running outside to the limo waiting to take him home. When he arrived, he heard Monique and Ashley trying to get V to open the door. He silently put down his bags and walked up the steps, motioning for them not to say anything.

"Nessa! You need to open the door. We're not mad at you. Please open it honey."

Vanessa just stayed silent, although you could still hear her sobs echoing throughout the house.

"Why won't you open the door, V?"

Vanessa tried to speak through her sobs. "Because….you and Z-Zac …will hate ….me!!!!" she chokes on her tears. "A-and he won't ….want to m-marry me anymore!!!! And I-I can't l-loose him!!!!" She starts crying even harder, if it was even possible.

Zac was heartbroken at hearing that she thought he would hate her and not want to marry her. He quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, before sliding it under their bedroom door.

V saw a piece of blue paper slide under. She opened it to reveal some very familiar handwriting that said:

"_Baby,_

_Please open the door! I don't hate you, no matter what, I never could. I love you no matter what. And of course, I want to marry you and make you Mrs. Zac Efron. Nothing in this world could ever change that. Please come out so I can hold you in my arms. I love you, forever and always._

_xoxo, _

_Your Zaccy Bear =]"_

By the time she finished reading it, some of it was smeared with her tears. She quickly got up and unlocked the door and ran into Zac's arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and burying her face in his neck before continuing to cry.

"Shhh…Baby, it's gonna be ok. I promise. I'm right here." He tried calming her down by rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Umm…we're gonna leave, but we'll talk to you later honey. We love you." Ashley and Monique said as the left and kissed the center of V's back in a loving way.

Zac nodded to them. He followed them downstairs and locked the door as they left. He climbed back up the stairs into their bedroom and sat against the headboard, with V still wrapped around him. He stroked her hair. 

"Baby, please look at me." Zac said, trying to get her to look at him.

Vanessa shook her head. She didn't want him to be ashamed of her. He gently lifted her chin with his fingers, to look in her eyes. His heart broke when he saw her. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her cheeks were stained with mascara trails and the look on her face, made him want to cry, also.

He wiped her tears away and stroked her cheek lovingly. "Baby, please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry. I promise you, everything will be ok. No one will hate you."

"Yes they will. My fans will hate me and all the paparazzi will talk about it." She said while doing her best to stop crying.

"You know what baby, screw the fucking paparazzi. If they talk about it, I'll tell them off. And your fans won't hate you. They all love you, and your friends and family love you, and your zaccy wacky loves you."

Vanessa giggles softly.

"There's my favorite sound! I'll be here for you forever Ness. I promise with all my heart."

Vanessa smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss with her nose with giggling and looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry. Now everyone is gonna think you had something to do with it too."

"I don't care what people think. We know the truth and that's all that matters. And don't say your sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. Everyone makes mistakes and it was a long time ago," Zac told her truthfully.

Vanessa nodded. "Okay. But how did you know it was a long time ago? I was 15, but how could you tell?"

Zac smiled cheekily. "Ness, I've seen your body a million times. I could tell!"

Vanessa slapped his arm playfully. "When did you see them?"

He pulled them out of his pocket. "The paps handed them to me right when I got off of the plane."

"Oh." she replied. She looked at them and fresh tears built up in her eyes. "He made me take them."

Zac looked confused. "What do you mean? Who is he?"

Vanessa gulped. "My ex-boyfriend. I wouldn't h-have sex with him so he made me take the pictures and he said if I didn't that he would ..r-rape me."

Zac got angry just thinking about this guy. 

Vanessa continued. "So I took them and he promised he wouldn't show them to anyone ever. I broke up with him 3 days later and then he tried to r-rape me, but my dad walked in and beat him up and called the police."

Zac at this point, was turning red from angry when hearing what almost happened to the love of his life and how that guy could have ruined her life forever. Vanessa stroked his cheek to calm him down.

"Do I know who he is?" asked Zac.

Vanessa was scared to nod, but she did, knowing that if she lied, Zac would see right through her. This made Zac clench his jaw, afraid to hear who it was. She whispered to him, "It was Drake." Zac already hated him for trying to break him and V up about 2 years ago and this made Zac hate him even more.

"If I EVER see him again! I swear to God!" Zac stated furiously.

Vanessa put her hand on his cheek. "Zac, please calm down baby." Zac took a deep breath to calm down and looked deep in her eyes. 

"Sorry. I just can't handle it when someone hurts you or makes you sad," Zac told her truthfully. "It makes me want to beat them til they can't ever hurt you again or see you again or touch you."

V smiled. "I know baby." She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"I'll be here for you no matter what happens. I just want you to know that." Zac told her. They kissed once again, before expressing just how much they loved each other. *wink wink =)*

_______________________________________________________________________

That's it! Hope you liked. The idea just popped in my head. Please review. 3


End file.
